


So What? You're Not in Love.

by bigspicysenpai



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Jewish Kent, M/M, Past Kent "Parse" Parson/Jack Zimmermann, Post-Break Up, Swoops POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigspicysenpai/pseuds/bigspicysenpai
Summary: Jeff keeps finding himself managing the fallout of his captain/roommate's numerous failed romances. Kent needs a crying shoulder and Jeff is more than happy to oblige, but what happens when he starts to develop feelings for Kent himself?Alternatively: 5 times Jeff helped Kent through a breakup and one time he didn't.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Jeff "Swoops" Troy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109
Collections: Check Please Heartbreak Fest 2020





	So What? You're Not in Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imafriendlydalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/gifts).



> In the course of writing this fic I have discovered that angst is really NOT my genre. I have also once again proven I am incapable of not writing gags into every fic I write.
> 
> Also Kent Parson is an unabashed aficionado of the chick flick, you cannot change my mind on this. 
> 
> I may have been a tad liberal with your prompt @imafriendlydalek, but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title comes from "Solo" by Carly Rae Jepsen... I'm nothing if not a predictable and sappy gay....

1: Jack

The elevator bell dinged, indicating that Jeff had arrived at his floor at long last. He was feeling slightly buzzed, either from the adrenaline from the first win of the season or the beer putting some float into his step as he strode through the darkened hotel hallway. 

He hadn’t contributed a ton to the game personally, a couple blocked shots, a good check here and there that led to a shift in possession. He’d grown to accept that as a relatively fresh player (from the AHL), he wasn’t going to be scoring the big points or racking up a ton of minutes. He wasn’t the star but he wasn’t irrelevant. He just had to keep putting his nose to the grindstone, not take too many penalties, and keep improving steadily. The Aces were a good group. He hoped he could stay with them a while. 

He slid his keycard in and out of the door quickly and entered the room. Jeff peeled his dress shirt off as quickly as he could and tossed it vaguely in the direction of where he’d left his bags. The lights were out, so he assumed Kent was asleep. 

The new face of the Aces, the real star that was supposed to win them a cup. He was a fantastic player. His shockingly high numbers in the preseason and two goals tonight meant he wasn’t going to be sent down anytime soon. He wasn’t even the star the Aces had wanted, but— 

Even if Parson thought he was too good to hang out with the team after a win, even if Jeff sort of resented him for not having to claw his way out of minors, even if Jeff was annoyed that they were made roadie roommates. He wasn’t going to talk about the guy the Aces wanted to draft instead of Kent out of spite. His parents raised him better than that. 

Jeff flopped onto his bed and rolled his dress pants off his legs and onto the floor. He fumbled around for his charger on the nightstand and plugged in his phone. He scrolled instagram for a few minutes liking some highlights of the game and a pic that one of his old highschool exes had posted from a gay bar back home. Jeff’s online following was relatively small by NHL player standards and he wasn’t really cultivating a big media presence, but he figured it was safe to engage in some “allyship” from time to time. 

He sighed wistfully at his friend kissing the drag performer’s cheek. Scott was sort of lucky in a way. By not making it to the big show he could have a public relationship, go to pride without scrutiny, didn’t have to brush off awkward questions from the PR and media teams. Jeff knew he couldn’t follow both of his dreams at the same time though. He’d chosen professional hockey over dating. Jeff was at peace with his decision for now. He had to be. 

Jeff liked another of Scott’s posts, hoping he didn’t come across as creepy. They’d broken up fairly amicably, or so Jeff thought, when he got drafted and Scott didn’t. Maybe he’d go see Scott the next time they were in Winnipeg. It wouldn’t be too weird to say hi to him, would it? Jeff opened his contacts and scrolled down to Scott’s name. 

**Me:** Looks like you’re having a good time tonight ;)

Jeff’s heart raced after sending the text. He hadn’t seen Scott in person in almost two years. Dots appeared at the bottom of the screen, indicating that Scott was typing. Jeff felt heat rising in his face as he fantasized about the possibilities. 

A muffled voice mumbled something that Jeff couldn’t quite make out. He instinctively buried his phone in the sheets, like his mom was going to appear to chastise him for texting past his bedtime. The mumbling continued. If Parse was a sleep talker, this rooming situation was not going to work at all. 

Jeff’s eyes adjusted to the dark of the room and he realized that Parson wasn’t in the bed at all, but there was light pouring out from below the door to the suite’s bathroom. Jeff wasn’t sure why he did it, but he crept out of bed and slinked over to the bathroom door. 

The mumbling became more distinct as he approached, finally becoming audible when Jeff was right outside the door. 

“—both those goals were for you.” Was he calling his mom?

“I tried to find the camera and do our little hand sign, but —” 

_ Beep _ . “Fuck.” Kent swore. 

Jeff knew this was probably meant to be private, but his curiosity was getting the better of him.

“Hey, man…” Kent started over. “Sorry for the like, seven thousand voicemails, but—I never know what to say to you.” 

Perhaps it was his brother or a friend back home? 

“I just—miss you.” Jeff heard a sniffle from the other side of the door. Was Kent… crying? 

“Fuck, Zimms, I miss you,” Kent sobbed into the phone. “I miss us. I—I don’t know why you’re ignoring me and it fucking hurts.” 

Now Jeff was  _ certain _ he wasn’t supposed to be hearing any of this. 

“I’m coming to Montreal in two months and I’m showing up at your house, you mopey asshole.” Kent sobbed again. “I still love you. I’ll forgive you for ignoring my calls, we can still make this work.” 

_ Beep _ . “Oh come on!” Kent pleaded with the phone. 

Jeff gritted his teeth as he put together the meaning of Kent’s words. The rumors about him and Zimmermann were— 

The doorknob turned, Jeff’s heart plummeted to his feet and a panic took over his muscles as he tried to scramble back to his bed; instead, stumbling and tripping over a luggage rack that he had not seen in the darkened room. After an eternity of fumbling, Jeff righted himself. He gazed up to see Kent, clad in only a towel looking back at him; probably the worst time to notice Kent’s abs, or the way the scant hair traveling down from his navel had taken on a reddish-orange hue from the light behind him. 

“I didn’t hear you come in.” 

Kent was trying to play it cool. Like he didn’t have tear streaks marking his cheeks. Like Jeff hadn’t just heard him spilling all of his secrets to his ex’s voicemail. Like Jeff wasn’t finally understanding at the most inopportune time what people meant by “pretty when you cry.” 

Confusion played across Kent’s face as he tried to make sense of what he was seeing. Jeff just stared back at him, heart beating out of his chest. 

“Damn dude, how drunk did you get?” Anxiety and adrenaline addled Jeff’s brain. He could have taken the bone Kent threw him to play dumb. 

“I’m so sorry; I heard everything!” he blurted out instead. 

Kent went pale with shock, his eyes widened, revealing how red they were from all the crying Jeff had overheard. 

“Please, you can’t say anything!” He looked like he could start crying again any moment. 

Jeff covered his mouth with his hand, why the fuck had he just said that? 

“Swoops, say something—please.” 

“You’re fine, I’m sorry, but you’re okay with me, Parse,” he said hurriedly. 

“You’re not going to tell management or the tabloids?” Kent’s eyes were desperate.

“No, no, no!” Jeff backpedaled, still panicking. “No, I wouldn’t tell anyone you’re gay, I’m gay!” 

“You’re gay?” 

“Yes! I was just texting an old flame when I heard you.” Jeff hopped off of the ground and fetched his phone from the nightstand. “See!” 

“Uh, you sure you wanted me to see that?” Kent laughed nervously. 

Jeff looked back at his phone, which had his new text  _ thread _ with Scott prominently featured on screen. 

**Scotty:** Haven’t found anyone in the big leagues that do it as good as I do, Swoopsy? 

**Scotty:** lmk when you’re coming back to “The Peg” and we’ll see if we can’t scratch that itch :smirking emoji: 

**Scotty:** *image attached* 

Jeff’s face felt like it was on fire. He’d just unwittingly shown his roommate his ex’s dick. 

“Those texts are new,” Jeff admitted sheepishly. 

“Well, I mean I definitely believe you now.” 

“Good?” Jeff looked back at Kent, unsure of what to do next. 

“So yeah, our secrets.” Kent rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Yep.” Jeff nodded. He was still dying of embarrassment, but he wanted to show Kent his support. “I’m on your team, Parse.” 

“Right.” This was getting awkward.

“If you want to talk about Zimmermann... “ 

“Not really.” 

“Can I hug you?” Jeff offered. 

“I guess?” 

Jeff wrapped his arms around Kent’s back. Kent reciprocated, tentatively. “I’m here for you, whenever you need.” 

“Thanks, Swoops.” Kent relaxed more into the hug, then pulled away, quickly looking him up and down.

“What?” 

“You gotta admit, even if we’re both gay, its still kinda weird to hug when we’re basically naked.” 

“It’s only weird if you make it weird, Parson.” 

“Either way, I’m done for the night.” Kent made a beeline to the bed he’d claimed as his own. “Thanks again, ‘night, Swoops.” 

“Anytime, Parse. Anytime.” Jeff closed the bathroom door behind him and grabbed his toothbrush from the glass beside the sink. Jeff’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Probably Scott again; he should text him back. 

Jeff felt his mind drifting to Kent. Anyone with eyes could tell Parson was an attractive guy, but what he needed now was not someone trying to sleep with him while he was going through so much shit. 

While Jeff brushed his teeth, he resolved to do whatever he could to prevent Kent from getting his heart broken like this again. Despite resenting him earlier that day, Jeff had heard all he needed to. What Kent needed was someone in his corner. It wasn’t easy being gay in a professional sport, but Jeff hoped he and Kent could make it easier for each other. 

2: Damien

Jeff turned the key, opening the door to his and Kent’s shared condo. They’d become fast friends over the past year. Jeff had moved up to the second D-pair, and Kent had been given the C after sweeping the NHL awards and Spoonie announced his retirement. 

Between being road roomies and now actual roomies, they’d accrued a glut of whispered secrets, inside jokes, and drunken confessions. The two now had a budding friendship that the Aces’ PR team had quickly picked up and ran with. Jeff was already tired of hearing the word Bromance, but he imagined it could be worse.

They’d just had their first home win of the new season—going out for an abridged celebration with the team, before heading home to get ready for a roadie leaving tomorrow. All of that led up to Jeff starting laundry near midnight. 

Kent arrived right as Jeff started to unpack his hockey bag directly into the washing machine. 

“Hey, Swoops, help me make sense of this,” 

“Yeah? What is it?” Kent unlocked his phone. Evidently he’d changed his background from the last time Jeff had seen it, it was of the two of them posing with the cup in Jeff’s parents backyard. Knowing that Kent had to look at him every time he opened his phone had Jeff feeling something… decidedly warm. Kent showed him his texts from Damien, the guy he’d been seeing on and off since the summer. 

The texts appeared to be reactions to the game they had just played. Kent gave him tickets and a couple spares, for a few friends. The texts stop after: “Sorry I can’t come celebrate with the team, see you later stud.” 

“So what’s the problem?” Jeff asked. 

“I don’t think he was actually at the game.” 

“What?” 

Kent threw his hockey bag at the couch and started pacing towards the kitchen. “I know which seats I gave him, they were visible from the bench. Someone else was sitting there.” 

“Was it one of the friends he brought?” 

“No, it’s nobody I’ve ever met.” Kent looked like he was starting to get angry. “He probably sold the fucking tickets because he didn’t want to come. I’m going to call him.” 

“Whoah, Kent, jumping to conclusions is dangerous.” 

“No, look again,” Kent said, showing his phone. “The texts are timed like a full minute after the goal notifications from the NHL app.” 

“So this proves your theory?” 

“He didn’t even mention anything about me going off the ice in the second to check for a concussion. The motherfucker was probably just sitting at a bar sending texts whenever it told him to.” 

“Okay, Nancy Drew. We’re going to relax and have a conversation like adults, right?” Jeff reached to put an arm over Kent, but he was pushed away. 

“No, he said he didn’t like hockey. I know I’m right,  _ Jeff _ .” 

Jeff didn’t miss the acidity in Kent’s tone. He took a deep breath and tried to focus on what his therapist had told him. He didn’t want to argue or seem patronizing. 

“Kent, do you think if he would answer the phone right now, you could ask him about it, calmly?”

“As long as he’s not on someone else’s dick, he’s probably awake.” Kent set his phone forcefully down on the dryer. After a beat of silence he asked: “Can you do it for me?” 

“What?” 

“Listen, I’m—” Kent took a minute to calm down and breathe. “I’m trying to not freak the fuck out on this guy. I’m pretty sure I’m right because I had to convince him to take the tickets for three weeks. I should have taken no for an answer. But if I’m wrong, I don’t want to scream at him and fuck this up for no reason.” 

Jeff was sort of taken aback by Kent’s display of maturity. He probably shouldn’t risk pissing Kent off again by mentioning it, but still, he was impressed with the growth he’d seen over just a year.

“Okay, Kent. I’ll call him for you, but you have to promise me that, regardless of the response, we’re finishing the laundry and then going to bed, yeah?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kent sighed and tossed his laundry into the washer on top of Jeff’s. ”I’m gonna go lay on the couch out of earshot.” 

Jeff tried calling the number twice, then the third went directly to voicemail. 

“Hi, Damien, this is Jeff, Kent’s roommate. I’m calling because he’s really upset that he didn’t see you at the game today. If you can call back tomorrow before we leave for LA, that would be great. Thanks.” Jeff hung up and started the laundry. He plugged Kent’s phone in on the kitchen counter. 

Jeff took up his post right beside Kent, a hair’s breadth apart on their massive sectional. 

“Any word?” Kent asked. 

“Voicemail; asked him to call you back.” 

“You know what? I don’t care where he was today.” Kent sighed and laid his head in Jeff’s lap, looking up at him. “I just wish I could be me and be in love and not have to worry about it.” 

They watched the screen as Cher Horowitz drove through a potted plant, then barreled straight through a stop sign. “ _ I totally paused! _ ” 

“So this is where you learned to drive, huh, Parse?” 

Kent chuckled, low and hollow. “I actually learned back in Montreal.” Kent looked at the school scene wistfully, as if he was jealous of the fictional rich teens. Movies like this were definitely his guilty pleasure, if Jeff had to guess. 

“Being single isn’t so terrible.” Jeff said into the quiet of their living room. 

“But why does love have to be so fucking difficult, man?” 

“I really don’t know Parse.” Jeff wished it was easier too. Find the guy, tick a box, and, blam, perfect relationship for the rest of your life. If only. 

“I’m gonna break up with him in the morning, I think.” He ruffled his own hair and yawned. “Can you stay in my room tonight?” 

Jeff bit his tongue as his thoughts raced, like they did every time Kent asked him to cuddle. They were friends. They’d established that, and it was probably safer for their careers and their feelings to keep it that way.

“Yeah, Parse,” he said. He couldn’t even look Kent in the eyes. Not without saying something they’d both regret. “If you fall asleep while this movie is playing I’m hauling your ass upstairs anyway.” 

“Use whatever excuse you need,” Kent chirped back. “You get a kick out of being able to lift me.” 

Jeff laughed it off, awkwardly, because Kent wasn’t wrong. But he felt kinda gross for acknowledging it to himself.

Kent ended up staying awake through the movie. His head didn’t leave Jeff’s lap until he stood up to put their clothes in the dryer. The two went to Kent’s bed, leaving his phone on the counter. 

Jeff was glad that he was able to be here for Kent again. He just wished he could sort out his romantic feelings and just be supportive. The back of his mind, where he kept his crush, was happy that Kent’s relationship was over. It would make him a terrible friend to voice that feeling, though. So, like he had done the night they came out to each other, Jeff bottled it up; because it wasn’t the time.

  
  
  


3: Ryan

“So,” Scott began, unbuttoning the top button of Jeff’s dress shirt. “When’s your roommate coming back?” 

“Oh, didn’t I tell you?” Jeff said with an eyebrow waggle. “I got him to stay with someone else tonight.” 

“Perfect.” Scott crashed his lips into Jeff’s, his tongue immediately sneaking its way into Jeff’s mouth. 

Jeff’s blood ran hot. Scott undid a few more of his buttons, then set his hands to work massaging Jeff’s pecs. Jeff groaned, Scott knew his body surprisingly well, given that they only hooked up two or three times a year. 

“Fuck, you’re so good,” Jeff managed to say when they broke for air. “Get my pants off me already.” 

“Aww, Troy, I forgot you were such a romantic.” Scott smiled devilishly, then undid the button on Jeff’s slacks with his mouth. 

“Damn!” Jeff cried out. Scott kissed a trail down from his belly button, stopping right over the top of Jeff’s underwear.

“I’m a little disappointed you didn’t put on the jock you’re using for the game tomorrow, Swoopsy.” 

“God, you’re sick.” 

“Takes one to know one.” Scott ran his hands over Jeff’s body again. He shivered when Scott stopped at his waistband again. 

“Get on with it, tease.” 

“What’s the rush, Troy?” He stood from the bed and stripped out of his own clothes, leaving them in a pile on the hideous hotel carpet. “After all, we have the whole night to ourselves.” 

“I suppose you’re right.” Jeff pulled him back onto the bed and they kissed again, slower this time. 

A loud knock came at the door. 

“Must be the champagne I ordered.” Scott smiled at him and rolled off of Jeff’s chest. 

“You sure know how to treat a lady, Mr. Troy.” Scott fell onto his back with a cartoonish swoon, hand over his forehead and everything. 

“You specifically requested this, remember?” Jeff shook his head. He wasn’t sure when Scotty had made the switch from up and coming junior hockey enforcer to theater major, but he seemed to be a totally different person from the one Jeff had dated way back when. Jeff didn’t dislike Scott, but he was pretty confident they couldn’t make an actual relationship work now. Their relationship had evolved into something purely physical.

“Let me feel my fantasy, Jeff!”

Jeff rolled his eyes. He was good in bed and he only had to put up with the attitude once in a blue moon. Jeff re-buttoned his pants, then opened the door. 

“Scraps?” 

“Yeah, hi.” Scraps stood at his door, sheepishly looking down and away from Jeff’s disheveled state. 

“Did you need something?” Jeff looked over his shoulder, noting that Scott had donned one of the bathrobes, and was occupying himself with the mirror, hopefully he’d stay there and not out Jeff accidentally. “Make it quick, please?” 

“Shit, sorry—I—” Scraps stammered. “Parse is having a meltdown and won’t talk to me or Braids and won’t come out of the bathroom.” 

Jeff leaned his head on the doorframe, embracing the chill of the metal on his forehead, trying to come to terms with the fact that he might have to put off his hookup. 

“You’re sure this can’t wait till tomorrow?” 

“It’s your call, I guess…” Scraps finally managed to look up at him. “I’ve never seen him cryin’ like this, Swoops. I’m just worried something bad happened, yeah?” 

“Fuckin’ hell.” Jeff sighed. “Give me like three minutes.” 

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Jeff closed the door on Scraps. Now he just had to deal with Scott. Jeff shuffled his way back to the other side of the room, hanging his head. 

“I’m noticing a distinct lack of champagne.” Scott tutted. “What good is a millionaire NHL sugar daddy if he can’t even get one lousy bottle of champagne?” 

“Ew, don’t call me daddy, we’re like, two months apart.” 

“Ugh, fine.” Scott thought for a moment, then looked back to Jeff. “If it wasn’t room service, who was it?” 

“It was a teammate.” Jeff blushed. “My roommate is having some kind of crisis and they want me to help.” 

Scott dropped into a much more serious expression. “Do I need to leave?” 

“No, it’s cool. You chill here and I’ll be right back.” 

Jeff made his way to Scraps and Braids’ room, where they swapped worried glances. 

“Go to the bar or something, I’ll text you an all clear.” Jeff waved them into the hallway and went to the bathroom door. 

“Parse, it’s me.” 

“Fuck, Jeff, I—” Kent stopped abruptly.

“I made them go into the hallway, you can talk.” 

“Ryan texted me to tell me we were through.” 

“That sucks. Sorry, man.” 

The lock to the bathroom clicked, and Kent let him in. 

“I really liked him,” Kent said. Tears streaked his face. Jeff realized how familiar this situation was. “He was nice, and hot, and he cooked for me and—” 

“What happened?” 

“Nothing  _ happened _ !” Parse yelled, suddenly defensive. “He just said he got tired of waiting around for me!” Kent slumped to the floor and hung his head between his knees. “Fucking hell.” 

“That’s pretty unfair, yeah.” Jeff sat down beside Kent and offered him a cursory pat on the shoulder.

“I wish I didn’t have to choose between love and hockey.” 

Jeff grimaced at his words. He wanted to reassure Kent that it wasn’t true, but what would that make him? A liar, at best. “Do you think you’d be happier?” Jeff asked. “Searching for love instead of breaking franchise records every night?” 

“I just want to be me, without being terrified of losing this.” Kent placed his hand in Jeff’s. “But I’m going to come out, someday.” Kent wrapped his arms around Jeff, pulling him into a hug on the rough tile. “I hope you’re still by my side then.” 

Jeff’s heart skipped a beat and he imagined them coming out together, dating, married, getting another cat—Kent meant it as friends, as a teammate. He didn’t need to make Kent’s life complicated by trying to date him. He’d been over this! Jeff needed to get his head out of his ass and stop obsessing over Kent so he could be a good friend. 

“I’m your teammate for life, Kent.” 

“Thanks, Jeff.” 

“Want to go watch some chick flicks?” 

Kent stood up from the floor immediately. “Ever seen Cinderella Story?

“Of course not, Parse.” Jeff had two brothers, Kent knew by now their house exclusively watched the Mighty Ducks and Miracle. 

“You’re in for a treat.”

“Somehow I doubt it.” Jeff rolled his eyes and led Kent back to their room. Jeff sent a thumbs up emoji to Scraps and slid his key card into the door. 

“You’re alive!” Scott called from the bed.

_ Oh, right. _ Jeff remembered why he had exiled Kent from the room in the first place. Of course Scott was laying out on the bed, ninety percent naked drinking the champagne that must have arrived while Jeff was gone. 

“Oh damn, Kent Parson is here.” Scott found the one decent bone in his body and moved to cover his underwear with the discarded robe.

Kent’s face flushed. “I can go back to the other room.” 

“Shit, Kent—” Jeff really was not in the mood anymore, their heart to heart had taken it right out of him. Kent knew this was happening, both of them just collectively forgot. “Scott, I—”

“It’s cool Jeff, I’ll go,” Scott said.

“Wait,  _ this  _ is Scott?” 

“He’s told you about me?” Scott seemed incredulous. “Kent Parson knows who I am?” 

Kent laughed. “If by that you me he came out to me by showing me your sexts by mistake.” 

Jeff was dead certain he was doing his very finest impression of a well cooked beet. 

Scott swirled his drink around in the flute. “Jeff if I knew I was gonna meet a star NHL player today I would have at least worn my gold lamé briefs.” 

“Hey!” Jeff protested.

“So what’s happening then?” Scott asked. 

“Not what you’re dreaming up, I’m sure.” Jeff narrowed his eyes at Scott. 

“Please,” he sipped the champagne noisily. “We both know that a Calder winner, future hall of famer, et cetera hockey player can do better than the two of us, Swoops.” 

Kent laughed again. At least he was feeling good enough to be good-natured about this mess Jeff had inadvertently caused. 

“My boyfriend just broke up with me over text.”

Scott gasped. “Who in their right mind would break up with Kent Parson!?” 

“No idea,” Jeff said firmly. 

“Jeff, I’m not some kind of tactless monster, Jesus Christ.” Scott began pouring a new glass. “Kent, you want some?” 

“Sure.” 

“Sorry, it’s, like, mid-shelf at best; Swoops here is as cheap as they come,” Scott chirped. 

Jeff rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure I can handle it,” Kent said sitting on his mattress. “My mom had to save up to buy Manischewitz for my bar mitzvah, so like, you literally could not do worse.” 

“I didn’t know you were Jewish,” Jeff said.

“I don’t talk about it much? Unless the NHL decides to start having Friday matinee games I don’t see myself finding time to go to shul until I’m retired, probably.”

Jeff instantly felt bad about all the times he’d badgered Kent about not attending the Aces Christmas party. 

“Anyway, Swoops, you promised me you’d watch Cinderella Story with me so I feel better.” 

“Oh, good taste!” Scott chimed in. “One suggestion, if I may.” 

Jeff began to pour himself champagne into one of the room’s coffee mugs as he’d only requested two flutes. They’d probably want another bottle before long. 

“What’s your suggestion?” Kent asked. 

“Up for a cuddle pile?”

“Scott.” 

“Swoops, it's cool. I’m an adult, I can look out for myself. And, I could use some hugs right now, actually.” Kent switched over to the other bed, careful not to spill his drink on the sheets. 

“Fine, but I’m going in the middle,” Jeff said, pouring the last of the bottle into his mug. 

“You’re no fun anymore.” Scott huffed. 

“Just because I see right through your schemes —” 

“No fun at all.” Scott finished his drink. “Order another bottle before we get too comfy.” 

Kent shushed them. “The movie is starting.” 

Scott sighed, watching the opening credits roll. He set his empty glass on the nightstand. “I wish Jennifer Coolidge was my mom.”

“Not in this movie, you don’t.” Kent swished the champagne around in his glass. “Thanks for staying with me tonight, it means a lot.” 

“No problem, Parse.” Jeff started to dial the number for room service. 

“You can call me anytime you want to watch a good movie and chill.” Scott winked. 

“I’ll remember that next time we’re here,” Parse said. 

“Cool it,” Jeff chided. 

It wasn’t the fun night Jeff had hoped for, but he knew it was going to be a good time all the same. He was glad Kent was rolling with Scotty’s shameless flirting. Seeing Kent heartbroken again made him feel like he wasn’t doing enough to help Kent find the right guy. Next time Kent is ready to date again, Jeff thought he might try setting him up with one of his “acquaintances” back in Vegas. 

4: Brodie

Jeff found out that Parse’s date with Brodie did not go well. Not via the typical channels they’d had before, oh no. Jeff was greeted this morning by a barrage of notifications from various team members that Parse had made it onto TMZ’s front page. 

Thank god they had both been out for a few years, since Zimmermann and his beau forced the league to have an identity crisis. The league made sweeping reforms that made it a lot safer to come out in the NHL. There were still incidents, but they were fewer and swiftly punished. 

Regardless, Parse was calmly eating breakfast at their kitchen counter, as if he wasn’t at the center of a PR disaster. 

“‘Kent Parson, NHL bad boy, throws tantrum at upscale Vegas eatery,’” Jeff read the title aloud from his phone. 

“Yup,” Kent said over his bowl of cereal. “I stand by what I said in the video.” 

“There’s a video?” 

“Mmhm,” Kent mumbled with his mouth full. 

“What the hell happened?” 

“Watch the video, Swoops.”

Jeff found the link near the top of the article, not actually bothering to give TMZ’s writing a fair chance. They only ever had about 40% of the real story and didn’t ever make corrections. Just farming for clicks at the cost of anyone’s reputation. 

Brodie had approached Jeff after an Aces game. He was playing for the 7’s— the newest franchise in the NBA, so he figured he would support the new local team and watch his second favorite sport. They’d quickly decided they didn’t have a spark, so he offered to introduce Brodie to Parse. Jeff thought maybe Parse would get along with someone that had a similar career and travel situation to himself. Clearly, he was incorrect. 

The video started midway through what looked to be Kent just standing and yelling at Brodie in the middle of one of the nicer steakhouses in Las Vegas. It was an unfortunate twist of fate that someone was willing to sell to TMZ at such a black tie sort of place. The video didn’t have great audio quality, but Jeff could make out that Kent was lecturing him about how servers deserved better. A passionate speech he generally reserved for dumb rookies from rich families. The video ended with Parse spotting the camera, handing the server several bills and storming out. 

“So what did he do?” 

Parse set his glass of milk down with a thud. “It started off with him being rude to the server. You know, like all entitled. Like we’re big important people in this town and you should be trying harder.” 

Jeff rolled his eyes and Kent continued.

“So I started being over-polite to compensate, then of course there was some mistake on his order, totally beyond the server’s control. Steak was just a touch too done, you know? So he’s just being an absolute asshole and I tell him to reel it in. I would normally have been fuming by then, but in my defense, he’s like 6’8” with biceps as big as my neck so my judgement was impaired.” 

Evidently, Kent liked bigger guys. Jeff could see that in some of his dating choices. He was a bit taller than Parse. Not like NBA player height, but a respectable 6’3”. He had to refocus. They weren’t talking about how he could pass for Kent’s type. 

“What made you snap?” 

“He wasn’t going to tip, at all.” 

“Oh, shit.”

“And he tried to defend himself with like, well if they want our money they need to respect us more, blah, blah, I was raised by rich people who gave me a stupid name and sent me to an elite basketball school and taught me that I’m better than everyone.” 

“Brodie isn’t that weird of a name, I’ve heard a lot worse where I went to high school.”

“No Swoops,” Kent put down his spoon. “He told me why as, like, an anecdote. His parents’ names? Brock and Jodie.” 

“You’re kidding.” 

“I wish I was.” 

“So what are you going to do with PR?” 

“Probably going to double down and get in more trouble.” Kent cast a sidelong glance at Jeff. “My mom didn’t work a second full time job at a Waffle House for fun. So, I’m not going to go on record and apologise for sticking up for a server.” 

He’d heard this sort of thing from Kent before. It put a lot of the NHL in perspective. So many of their colleagues came from wealthy families or hockey dynasties. Jeff was not an exception to the stereotype, but Kent was. He’d clawed his way to the top on pure talent and his mom’s dedication to his passion. 

“Sorry I set you up with a dick,” Jeff apologized. “I didn’t get to know him that well I guess.” 

“No harm done, Swoopsy.” Kent scrolled quickly through his Twitter feed on his phone. Glossing over the plethora of mentions he must’ve had. “Better that it happened on the first date, before I got invested.” 

“I guess…” Jeff trailed off. “I’m a little disappointed that we both haven't found anyone yet. I thought coming out would just make people flock to us.” 

“Maybe they’re not flocking to you because you’re just not cool,” Kent chirped. 

“Hey, I’m plenty cool!” Jeff groused.

Kent laughed. “You dress like a math teacher for your game day looks.” 

“Tweed is fashionable! Indiana Jones wears tweed!” 

“Indiana Jones is a fictional history professor… and those movies came out like thirty years ago.” 

“So?” 

“You’re also a fan of the Eagles and Matchbox 20. Just dad level music taste.” 

“Everyone likes Hotel California!” 

Kent shook his head and placed his hand on Jeff’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry you’re only finding out now.” 

Jeff grumbled to himself and Kent laughed again. 

“Don’t take it too hard,” Kent hugged him. “You’re still my best friend, no matter how much boring old man stuff you like.” 

The reassurance made Jeff feel a contented warmth in his chest. Even if he sometimes had to fight the urge to make their friendship more than it was, he valued Kent the same way. It was what always made him hold off from saying anything—he didn’t want to chance ruining what they have. 

“You’re my best friend too, Parse.” Jeff spoke it into his ear. “I’ll do more research before setting you up again.” 

“My standards are lofty, Swoops. You’ve just gotta keep trying.”

Jeff was about to say something when Parse’s phone rang on the table. 

“I think PR wants me,” he said, stepping away from Jeff. “We can talk more later.” Kent picked up his phone and walked away.

Jeff felt a twinge of guilt because he let himself stare at Kent’s ass the whole way out of the room. He was beginning to realize that his crush on Kent wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

  
  


5: Todd

Jeff lazed idly about the living room. They had upgraded to a bigger condo so they could host team events and they had a spare room for billeting a rookie if the need arose. The team didn’t even question their inseparability anymore. Scraps chirped Jeff all the time about them being practically married. Jeff hated him for it.

Jeff honestly couldn’t come up with a reason why he hadn’t talked to Kent about his feelings—other than that he was a fucking wuss. He hadn’t seriously gone out with someone in a while and he hadn’t even sought a new regular hookup since Scott had finally found a long term boyfriend. He just couldn’t get over his mental barrier of not wanting to jeopardize his and Kent’s bond. They’d been best friends for what, eight years at this point. 

He and Kent cuddled a lot, they knew all of each other’s goddamned secrets, except the one Jeff was still sitting on. He was one hundred and twenty percent gone for Kent. For his part, Kent seemed content to keep dating anyone else in Vegas willing to give him the time of day. By Jeff’s watch, Kent’s longest relationship was probably a month and a half? He’d lost track, but in the aftermath, he had now watched Heathers and Legally Blonde enough times to quote them line for line… and garnered a grudging appreciation for the chick flick as an art form. He was slightly remorseful that he’d gotten Kent’s post-breakup routine down to a science. The quick turnaround had sort of made it a necessity. 

The newest boyfriend was Todd, who was very clearly not a fan of how close Kent and Jeff were. They never hung out at their house. They only went out, or stayed at Todd’s. Todd really didn’t seem to understand the brotherhood that came with being on a hockey team. Kent was the captain of an exceptionally successful franchise. Rookies came to him with their problems, the veterans would defend him to the grave, and even the recent trades had respect for him as a skilled player. Having the boys hanging off of you and shadowing you was the burden of captaincy. 

Jeff could understand how Todd didn’t like him though. Jeff and Kent had lived together for the better part of a decade! How could anyone blame them for being in each other’s pockets all the time? It didn’t matter, really. Jeff had to withhold his opinion and respect Kent’s decision, like he always did. Never mind the inferno that raged inside him to “ _Just_ _fucking say something_!” Nearly every time he and Kent were alone together. Jeff had resigned himself to his fate of pining alone forever until Kent had dated every guy that was into guys in the Las Vegas metro area. 

The garage door opened; it had to be one of the rookies. Kent and Todd were hiking the canyon then getting dinner. He hadn’t invited anyone, but he welcomed the company of anyone right now. Well, maybe not Carl. 

Jeff rose from the couch to welcome his guest. Kit raced to the door, plotting her latest escape, but Jeff scooped her up before the opportunity arose. 

Jeff was shocked to see Kent walk in. Kit wriggled her way out of Jeff’s arms and rushed to Kent’s side. 

“You’re back early,” Jeff said. 

“Yeah, hi.” He lifted Kit up and mooshed her face into his, letting her nuzzle his cheek. 

“Did something happen?” 

Kent set Kit back down and she scampered off to her bed, leaving the two alone in the entryway. Kent stayed quiet. 

“Is everything alright?” Jeff tried. 

“I ended things with Todd,” Kent said abruptly. “I couldn’t handle the way he was talking about you or the guys anymore.” 

“Is it wrong of me to say I’m happy about that?” 

“Nah, I should have realized it sooner.” Kent took off his shoes and put them on the rack beside the door. They’d built that rack together, after a giant shopping trip to IKEA right after they got this place. They bought a ton of furniture, thought it would be a good time building it together. They were wrong, so horribly wrong. It had been probably one of the most frustrating evenings of Jeff’s life. 

“So what’s the movie tonight?” 

“You know, I don’t actually think I’m upset about this one.” Kent had a serious look on his face. “He made me realize some things that really made me think about who I’ve been dating and why.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Kent put a hand to his chin, deep in thought. “It’s sort of a touchy subject, that I don’t want to fuck it up, but I suppose we probably should, yeah.” 

“It’s not like we haven’t discussed every aspect of our lives before, how bad could it be?” 

“Okay, well this is a—unique situation, Jeff.” Kent used his first name. That was a switch. “I’m serious, okay? I want you to promise me you won’t chirp me about this and I don’t want it to mess up our friendship.” 

“Parse, of course, I wouldn’t dream of it, man.” Jeff put his hand over Kent’s shoulder. “Whatever secret thing you gotta say, you can lay it on me. I’m yours for life, no exceptions.” 

Kent blushed, which was… different. “You’re making this harder, I—uh.” Kent scratched the back of his head. “We should go sit down.” 

“Sure.” They made their way to the sofa. Kent sat opposite Jeff, further apart than what was typical for them. “Lay it on me.” 

“Okay, so—” Kent let out a massive sigh. “Jeff, I’ve got the biggest fucking crush on you.” 

  
  


+1: Jeff 

“Wait, What?” Jeff was frazzled beyond rational thought. He wasn’t sure what he thought Kent was going to say, but he’d never imagined it would be that. Jeff was thrilled, to be honest, but the shock left him too stunned to say much more. 

Kent’s blush was still there, but his eyes were serious, piercing, resolute. Kent continued, “I think I was dating around to try and get over you so we could stay friends. Evidently it didn’t work, but I just thought it would be fair to let you know, since we’re living together and—” 

Jeff surged forward and took Kent by surprise into his arms. 

“I’ve been an absolute fucking fool,” Jeff admitted. “Why do you think I stopped hooking up? Why do you think I haven’t gone on a date in, like, five years?” 

“I don’t know, I’d just assumed—” 

“Well, you were wrong!” Jeff said, cutting Kent off. “It was because I was hopelessly gone on you.” 

“Oh,” Kent said into his ear. 

“Yeah,” Jeff replied. “I’ve been crushing on you since—almost as long as I’ve known you.” 

Jeff watched as Kent digested his statement. Kent leaned away from the hug to look him in the eyes. “How come you never said anything?” 

“I think—at first it was because I saw how hurt you were. Then you just kept dating people, so I figured you didn’t see me that way.” 

“Well, I definitely see you that way now.” Kent sighed then laughed. “How much sooner could we have had this if we just said something?” 

Jeff smiled. “We have something?” 

Kent’s flush came back in full force. “I mean—that is if you want to.” 

“Yeah, Parse, I’d love to be your boyfriend.” 

“Swoops, you’ve got no clue how happy I am right now.” 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Please.”

Their lips came together in a way Jeff had fantasized about for ages. It was somehow better than he had ever imagined. It was warm and wonderful. He wasn’t sure if he could smile any wider. After a moment they pulled back and just grinned at one another. 

“That was—great,” Jeff said breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” Kent agreed. 

“So now what?” 

“Well I didn’t make it to dinner, so we should definitely order in.” 

“We can still watch a movie too if you want.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Kent curled into his side. An action they’d done so many times before, now taking on a new meaning. 

“Do we want to tell the team?” Jeff snaked his arm under Kent’s, letting his hand linger on his chest. 

“Yeah, sure. Want to do something dramatic—or?” 

Jeff chuckled, of course Kent would want to do something over the top. “Just send something to the group chat and let them get it out of their system.” 

“Okay, I’m gonna send a photo, do something cheesy and romantic.” 

Jeff squished himself into the photo frame, took off Kent’s snapback and posed kissing the top of Kent’s head. He heard the shutter noise a few times. 

“Okay, you’re good.” 

Jeff’s phone vibrated once in his pocket as the message to the Aces group chat came through. 

**Kent:** [Photo Attachment]

**Kent:** New boyfriend alert.

“Simple yet effective.” 

“Didn’t want to leave any room for error.” 

Jeff smiled back. “God, I love you.” Oh shit, he just professed love in the first hour of their relationship. Slow down, crazy. 

Kent didn’t seem surprised. “Love, huh?” He kissed Jeff again. “I could get into that.”

Jeff’s heart stirred in his chest, he crushed Kent into a bear hug. When he finally let go he kissed Kent until they were breathless and their hair looked completely fucked beyond redemption, cowlicks on full display. 

“Let’s order food before we get distracted again and totally forget.” Kent opened the menu to their favorite Chinese place on his phone.

“Right, you know what I want. I’m gonna check the chat.” Which was of course blowing up with Scraps and the veterans discussing their betting pool and rookies being astonished. 

**Me:** Thanks for the show of support folks. Muting this so it doesn’t interrupt our movie night. 

**Scraps:** get some

Scraps message was followed by a host of young guys not wanting to imagine their captain and Jeff boning. Probably not tonight, but Jeff wasn’t  _ not  _ imagining it.

“Order’s in, thirty five minutes for delivery.” 

“Thanks, babe.” The pet name felt right, leaving a smile on Jeff’s lips as he said it.

“Hearing you call me that makes me feel like I’m on top of the world.” Kent snuggled further into him. “Hearing it in all those other brief relationships, it never felt right. Guess I was just waiting to hear it from the right person.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Jeff sprawled out on the couch so he and Kent were nearly on top of each other. “So you wanna start a movie, or just lay here till the food gets here?” 

“Hmmmm,” Kent pressed himself into Jeff’s chest. “This is nice.” 

“Agreed.” The solitary feeling Jeff used to get when he was cuddling Kent was now gone. This was the start of a new beginning for the both of them, but, in a way, it was an expansion upon what they had already had. Jeff let himself get comfortable with the way Kent’s shape fit against his own and shut his eyes. Defining their relationship meant he wasn’t doing life solo anymore. He could get used to living like this. 


End file.
